


Legend of the heroes

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Bakugou Katsuki, Adopted Children, Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe, Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Please Don't Kill Me, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Villain Bakugou Katsuki, adopted uraraka, all the other class 1-A students, based on a book, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: My first My hero academia Story, Basically this is a story that is a mix of this anime and Legend of the guardians owls of Ga'hoole aka the owl movieif you don't like it please don't read very simple.Deku looks at the boy again "I'm Izuku Midoriya." he whispers"I'm Shoto Todoroki." the boy whispers back as he looks at Deku his face in full view. Deku could now see his hair was half white and half red with beautiful grey and blue eyes, the right side of his face having a huge red mark on it."he said you're the son of endeavor."Todoroki nods "Yes, I am.. Do you know who these people are? Where they're taking us?" he say very calming.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Eri, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

A woman was coming back home to her apartment with groceries in her arms she put them down at the door getting out her keys to let herself in finally getting the key to unlock the door she put it in turned the door knob and walked in hearing the laughter of her children.  


Four children to be exact one being her biological child with his green hair while the other three were all adopted as their parents were killed by villains she couldn't bare to leave them on the street and took them in.  


"Your days of terrorizing people of Japan are over!" the young boy said dressed up as All might pointing a hand at his youngest sister.  


"Not so fast your no match against my villains and my quirk! Remember I'll I have to do is touch you and your decay!" the bluish grey haired girl laughed trying to grab her brother.  


"Well perahps, But I'm all might!"  


"But deku-" the young boy named Deku didn't listen  


"And I can take you all on one!" he shouted in triumph  


"Sworn to protect those who are weak and save the day with a smile!"  


"Oh." the little girl groaned  


Deku looked down at her sighing "Eri what is it?"  


"Deku, you said this time I could be All might." Eri replied  


"Oh." Deku said remembering what he promised to his little sister "Come on, next go I'll let you be All might."  


Eri smiled "Well I hope you're not lying to TOMURA! RAWR!" she said running up against him but Deku pushed her back but not enough to hurt her. Causing one of her cardboard hands to fall off of her making her frown "my hand. Mama.." she said glancing at her mother.  


Inko giggled walking over to her youngest helping get the rest of the hands off her "okay, little ones time for dinner."  


"Yes, please enough stories of All might!" Bakugo said while walking by. Inko sighed looking up at her second oldest "Now, Kacchan heroes are apart of culture telling stories about our history."  


"Even after the 700th time we hear them!" he growled  


"Yes, even then. Unless you know more about our history?" she replied  


"I know All might wins" Deku chimed up  


"Deku it's just a story!" Bakugo said annoyed at his brother  


"It is not!" Deku replied  


"I mean mom, Have you ever met or even seen All might anymore?" he said still looking at his mother with an annoyed expression.  


"Kacchan, just because you don't see anything doesn't mean it isn't real. It's like feeling something with your heart the voices of the past whisper to us and tell us what's right." she smiled  


"wow.." Both Deku and Eri marveled  


Inko continued to smile "Now, let's have dinner. I'm making pork cutlet bowls tonight you'll need your energy tomorrow first training for your powers. Now I'll go get your sister mind setting the table for me Kacchan?"  


"Yeah whatever!" Bakugo replied yelling.  


"Deku, do you really think Tomura is real?" Eri asked whispering holding on to her brother's shirt  


Deku knelt down to look at her "hey, your remember it was the greatest battle in history most of the heroes were about to retreat to get healed by recovery girl. Until All might came in taking down Tomura and his villains with one for all, having them retreat."  


"woah.." Eri gasped  


"But some say the decay quirk villain is still out there, and wears hands of people he killed all over his body to hide his own decaying body!" he said making the littler girl whimper  


"Stop! Your going to give her nightmares Deku!" Bakugo yelled "but this is my favorite part." Eri responds Bakugo rolls his eyes "yeah I know heard it a thousand times."  


He turns looking at his little brother and sister "You have a soft head Deku, mom has just filled it with stories and dreams!"  


"There's nothing wrong with dreams!"  


Bakugo sighs "That's the distance between us little brother, I have mine when I'm asleep now how about you stop before I pound you!" he starts to set out the plates and cups.  


Eri holds onto her brother "Deku, mama says dreams make us who we are." Deku rubs her head "I know, don't listen to Kacchan Eri he's being silly."  


**_~*~*Next day~*~_ **

Deku and Bakugo were in the forest training with their well mostly Bakugo as Deku didn't have one but he still trained to become strong and be a hero. "Kacchan? Could I show you how? Without you getting so angry?" Deku asked knowing his brother's anger problem coming to himself and his quirk. 

He let out a sigh "Fine, show me how!" 

"Okay, well before I punch or kick I picture myself with All might and the other heroes fighting off villains-" 

"That's enough!" Bakugo pushed Deku with a explosion causing them both to fall down into a deeper part of the forest farther away from any civilization. 

"Oh no." Bakugo said to himself "We're deeper in the forest, we can't be here it's the worst place for people without quirks!" he continued trying to make himself superior than his brother. 

"Yeah, I know. It's more creepier down here." Deku proceeds to look around seeing a large root from a tree up on a high hill "If you can help me up to that root, we can get out of here." 

He starts to climb up the hill while Bakugo just watched his little brother be stupid. Deku couldn't make it collapsing falling back down "Will you shut up!" Bakugo yelled then a rustling was heard. 

"What was that?" they both looked at each other as wild boar jumped out and Headed towards Bakugo he made a small explosion distracting it, as they both ran off but not for long as it came charging at them again. 

This time Deku jumped onto the boar trying to pin it down as Bakugo kept going. As hard as he tried Deku couldn't take the boar as it pushed him up against the tree with it's tusks in causing pain to his middle section. 

The boar prepared to charge again suddenly a man in a plague doctor mask came and used a gun shooting the boar dead. He turned to Deku grabbing him putting his hand over his mouth and nose Deku tried to resist but couldn't starting to fall asleep. 

Once getting the kid unconscious Shin he looked at Sakaki "Get the other one." Removing his hand from Deku revealing a cloth with a certain smell on it to make the victim fall asleep. 

Keeping a firm grip on Deku he drags him over to a van putting him in and putting hand cuffs around his hands. Sakaki then came back with a lifeless Bakugo "He better be alive Sakaki, remember what Chisaki said." 

"Don't worry he is." He throws Bakugo into the van locking his hands, feet, and mouth "This guy put up a real fight. He'll be very useful." Sakaki says getting done with the locks on him before stepping out and closing the back doors of the van. 

Going up to the front of the car and driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

Deku wakes up seeing himself in chains looking across he saw Bakugou who was also awake violently trying to brake out of his chains. Shakenly standing up Deku peeks through the window to the front of the van.

With the mystery man driving and another guy in the passenger's realizing that they were both kidnapped. But having no quirk he couldn't do anything, looking back toward Bakugou who was still visibly in rage Deku could tell with the cuffs on his hands were quirk canceling if they weren't Bakugou would have gotten out by now. 

After a while the van stops, the backdoor opens with the two mysterious men standing there the one who saved Deku from the boar comes up to him unlocking him from the chains of the van but still keeping the ones around his hands. 

"W-where are you taking us?" Deku asks 

Shin glared at him "Keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you. Keep walking! Sakaki go get the other one!" he pushes Deku to make him keep going. 

The two kidnappers walked with the brothers in a now dead tree like area Bakugou still fighting but to not much avail. Looking around Deku saw more villains coming with more children only a few being close to his and Bakugou's age while the others looked more to be 5 to 10 years old. 

A well dressed man with green hair and yellow streaks in it, as well with glasses comes up with a boy with white hair well from what Deku could tell. Sakaki chuckles "hey look Shin it's Nighteye." 

"Greetings Mirai." Shin says in a disgusted voice not liking the man at all. "Shin, Sakaki nice to see you both." he says in a bit of a hoarse voice. 

They both look at the boy he brought with him "Did you only get a weak one today? That kid doesn't look like much." Sakaki says 

"No, Sakaki. This boy is the son of endeavor, he's a strong boy very useful, is there something wrong with your face today Sakaki?" Nighteye replies not very amused. 

"Huh? No! If I weren't making sure this kid escaped I'd fight you right now!" 

Shin sighs "You gotta work on your comebacks." 

While the two were arguing Deku looks at the boy again "I'm Izuku Midoriya." he whispers 

"I'm Shoto Todoroki." the boy whispers back as he looks at Deku his face in full view. Deku could now see his hair was half white and half red with beautiful grey and blue eyes, the right side of his face having a huge red mark on it. 

"he said you're the son of endeavor." 

Todoroki nods "Yes, I am.. Do you know who these people are? Where they're taking us?" he say very calming. 

"Hey! Stop talking!" Shin said 

At that moment they were all walking deeper in the forest with lit torches and strange looking flags, soon Deku, Bakugou and Todoroki were pushed on the ground along with the other kids "Kacchan!" Deku yelled in the crowd of kids to try to find his brother. 

"Settle down" Nighteye said in front of all of them 

"Silence!" Shin yelled 

"Kacchan!" Deku shouted again for his brother. Everyone soon went quite to hear Nighteye "Your parents and families have abandoned you, so your classified as orphans." 

"I-I'm not a orphan" a little kid replied. 

"Horribly tragic I know, but under the mercy of God you've been rescued and brought here to St. Aeglious. And in time, you'll come to be grateful for the kindness shown to you. You'll repay that kindness with labor. Some of you will be miners." Nighteye continues looking down at the kid who replied earlier 

"No, I don't want to be a miner" he cried 

Deku pushed through the crowd to find Bakugou or Todoroki. Luckily he found Todoroki in the front "Some of you will become apart of the league of villains," He hears Nighteye continuing to say 

"Todoroki, can you stay with me?" 

The boy nods "Yes, don't worry I'll protect you." 

"In your ways, all will serve the high villain and the league of villains." 

"Let us go!" Todoroki shouted but still calm causing an uproar 

"Silence!" Nighteye said 

"We don't want to work for the villains!" another young kid said 

"Silence!" Nighteye yelled this time. 

Then everything was interrupted as a loud bang was heard from a gun to shut the kids up. Causing all of them to turn around seeing a menacing looking guy with a mask around his mouth as he walked around the kids with two people who worked for him. 

Bakugou started up at him in awe with how much power he showed. 

"I am Overhaul, General of St. Aeglious and second in command to the high villain." He said now in front of all the kids "You must miss your families right now, soon you will understand that the villains are your new family." 

Todoroki glanced up at him "The villains are not our families! Let us go!" he shouted but yet still in a calm voice. 

"He's right let us go!" Deku agreed yelling up at him. 

Overhaul then came down to them "What's this?" he says a little curious he turned his attention to Deku "Don't waste your time, your power is stronger than his." 

"You leave him be!" Deku growled 

Overhaul gave a bit of a surprised look he grabs Deku's face "Oh a spirited little hero aren't you?" Deku's heart was beating at the speed of light scared for his life " You and your friend will stay together then. As miners!" 

Sakaki starts to push the two off "come on then! Keep it moving!" 

"Perhaps when you two remember your nobility we can make you members of the league of villains" Overhaul said as they were being pushed away. 

"What about my brother!" Deku shouted over Sakaki's shoulder 

"Oh? And where is he?" Overhaul asks looking back at the other kids "Kacchan!" Deku yelled 

Following Deku's gaze overhaul looked at Bakugou "Young one, that one says your his brother. Would you like to join him?" 

Deku looks pleadingly at his older brother for help. Bakugou looked at his little brother taking a small sigh turning his head away from his brother to not look at him "I didn't think so." 

"Kacchan!" Deku couldn't believe it as Sakaki keeps pushing them away Deku continues to call out to him "Kacchan! Kacchan!" 

"Now, there's a member." 

Bakugou looked up at him under the mask that was on his mouth he gave a small smile. 

**~*~*~*~**

Later on the two boys along with the other children that the villains didn't think had potential to be villains were led down a stone wall while some of the league of villains watched them. 

"Thank you Midoriya.." he whispers a little light blush on his face "You shouldn't be here with me, you should be with your brother." 

"No, Todoroki. I would never be with villains. I don't know why Kacchan would even think-" he was interrupted by a kid their age carrying a basket on his back. "Hey." Deku said but the child didn't respond. 

The strangest of all was that his eyes were white as the moon. "What's wrong with him?" 

"He looks like he was moon-" Todoroki didn't get to finish being interrupted by Shin. 

"All right kids! Keep it moving!" 

"Do exactly as he says or you'll never see the light of dawn again!" Sakaki threatens 

Deku and Todoroki and the other children were now in a different location with a big pillar in the middle of the room and a villain standing on top of it watching. What caught their attention the most was the moon over them. 

"So, tonight we want you to- What was it again Shin?" 

"To rest." 

"Oh. to rest." 

"Lean back, put your faces to the light of the full moon." 

"And sleep" the two guys say in unison. 

Once out of their sight Todoroki whispers to Deku "Midoriya we mustn't fall asleep. I think their trying to moonblink us." 

"Moon blink us?" Deku looks up into his eyes 

Giving a nod he explains "I read once that when villains wanted slaves they'd make them fall asleep under a night of the full moon. When they woke up they weren't the same." 

Deku gulped looking at one of the other kids who was falling asleep "Todoroki we have to get out of here." Todoroki gives a nod in agreement and looked up at the stars "I know these stars. I could get us away, but the only way is to fight using our powers.. We can't because of the chains." 

"Not yet we can't.. But we're going to learn how to break them. Whenever they're not watching... every chance we get, we'll take these chains and-" Deku stopped closing his eyes as he heard Nighteye come over to them. 

He looks at Deku first touching his shoulder then looked at Todoroki doing the same thing. He steps away before walking off. 

When they thought he was gone they opened their eyes again "Do you really think we can do it Midoryia?" 

Deku nods "Together Todoroki, we'll get away." the sit in silence for a bit before Deku says "I'm a little cold." 

Todoroki puts an arm around Deku to keep him warm with his body heat giving a small smile "Together." he says.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Deku opened his eyes still under Todoroki's arm awaken by Shin and Sakaki shouting for the kids to get up. He blushes lightly getting out of Todoroki's grasp he looked over at his left and gasped.

One of the children next to them was moon blinked and acting like a zombie. "Oh no.." Deku whispered waving his chained up hands in front of the kid. 

"Midoriya." He heard Todoroki whisper. Deku jumped when feeling something bump into him turning around he saw it was the other children who were moon blinked. 

"Midoriya." Todoroki whispered again "Where are we going?" 

Deku shrugged "Todoroki we need to act moon blinked." he faced what was in front of him shaking a little but acted as if he was moon blinked. Unknown to them both Nighteye was on the outside of the children looking suspicious of Deku and Todoroki, when seeing all of this he knew what was going on and that his foresight was correct. 

Sakaki pushed Deku "keep moving, no dawdling!" 

"And welcome to the minertorium!" Shin announced 

"It's a great place for the rest of your lives!" 

Deku was in a daze. He looked around the large room unaware of what was happening above them in another room. 

"You mustn't feel sorry for them down there. As lower species without quirks or useless quriks, they are fortunate to serve a higher cause. As powerful quirk users, their natural superiors.. you too are apart of that plan" Overhaul tells Bakugou and other children that he deemed powerful to be in the league of villains. 

"One that will soon rule the world when the villains rule, a new noble era will dawn." he continues the chains around the kids were unlocked as they were about to being their first test. 

"Now, prove your greatness and rise! Show everything you got!" he yelled having all of them attack rocks with their powers Bakugou looked over seeing a kid doing better than him. 

He wasn't going to let that happen and continued to show how powerful his quirk was compared to others "I'm not weak! I'm the best there is! No one is going to beat me!" he growls while exploading more rocks. 

Meanwhile back at the minertorium another kid passed out rocks to each of the moon blinked children one even hitting a kid in the head causing a bit of blood to go down his face "Alright everyone let's get it started!" Shin yelled over them 

"Start breaking these rocks." 

Both Todoroki and Deku looked down at the rocks in front of them leaning down Todoroki examined his "seems like their trying to find something in these rocks." 

Deku nods "Yeah but the question is what?" 

"Ah! Here we go!" Shin said he pushed a kid away from the rock "Eureka!" picking the rock up "Great job, number 857- Whatever!" 

"Aye! You with the blank expression!" 

"That's all of them Sakaki." Shin said in disgust 

"Oh right, pay attention he's talking!" 

Shin now stood in front of Deku, Todoroki and a few of the other kids. "Now this is the kind of rock you're looking for. All the same except for this." he takes out a metal like substance. 

"A metal fleck. And I'm detecting... You!" he shoves the metal piece into Deku's arms "Want to vouleenteer to take this fleck to where all the flecks belong." 

"You all watching?" Sakaki questioned the other kids 

Shin used his arm to get Deku to the direction of the stair case. Deku started to go slowly Shin pushed him to make him go quicker "Come on!" 

Deku's heart rate was starting to increase again as he started to go up the steps. While Todoroki watched worried for his friend going up the stairs to who knows where and what it would do to him. 

Getting on top of the steps with the fleck in his arms Deku saw a basket holdings lots of metal flecks. As he got closer two blue streams connected to the fleck and the other to his heart pulling him closer to the basket. 

"Midoriya." Todoroki said to himself 

All the grunting and groaning woke a worker for the villains. He smirks looking down at Deku "good another one." he uses his quirk taking the metal fleck from Deku's arms then placed it with the other flecks having the scale go down the man smiled "Perfect." he placed his fingers between his mouth and whistled. 

Another worker came down taking the flecks leaving carrying them out. Deku gasped for breath as the strange energy from the flecks got father away from him and gain back his control. 

"All right more baskets to fill!" he heard Shin say as he came back down "Midoriya what happened?" Todoroki asked helping his friend get back on his feet. 

"Listen, Todoroki those villains are doing something terribly wrong, we have to find Kacchan and get out of here." he whispers looking up in Todoroki's eyes. 

"And what exactly do you two think you're doing?" Nighteye said overhearing their whispering. 

**~*~*~*~**

Meanwhile lots of other workers for the villains were carrying more baskets of flecks to an open container. While to mysterious figures sat watching from afar having a conversation. 

"Once we have amassed enough flecks... we will set a trap. Then it is up to you to lure our enemy hear into our hands." the first one said 

"And then the western countries and the oasis of where the heroes reside those will be mine." the other replied 

"You have my word." 

He watched as the guy walked away from him the light now hitting his face showing the hand that was covering it. Tomura shigaraki was indeed real. 

~*~*~*~

Nighteye led the two boys down a hall. A worker took notice of them "What are you planning on doing with us?" Deku asked nervously 

"Quiet" Nighteye responded coldly shovening the two forward he glanced up at the worker. The worker realizing it was only Nighteye shrugged and turned away. 

Todoroki looked down at Deku with him shaking again so he makes sure to stay close to his friend. While walking he noticed that they were going into another room with candles and books "What is this place?" he asked 

"Get inside stop asking questions!" Nighteye shoved them again into the room. Deku went up a small step gasping seeing a skeleton "Y-you know the league of villains won't be happy if you don't let us back to the minertorium." 

"No, and they won't be happy when they find out what I'm going to do to you either." Deku and Todoroki held their breath preparing for the worst "I'm going to help you get out of here." 

"Help us?" Deku asks 

"You can breathe now." he replies the two boys letting out a siigh of relief while he lightly chuckles "it's been getting worse here over the years. I told myself if there were any brave of smart kids who'd come I'd help them. When I used my quirk on you two I saw you guys escaping, you're the best I got." 

He takes a key and unlocks the quirk cancling cuffs off them "Aren't you a-" Todoroki was about to say before Nighteye interrupted him "A villain? No I hate them. I never wanted to join villains." 

He says looking at his hands "When the villains attacked, I fought back. They thought they could use my power while taking my family away, they told me if I followed orders no harm will come to them.. I've been doing their dirty work ever since." 

He takes the chains and throws them away "Know what quirks do you two have?" 

"Um.. I-I actually don't have a quirk.." Deku responds rubbing the back of his neck 

"hmm, I think I got something for you." he pulls out a box with a piece of All might's hair in it "If you eat this you will gain All might's powers, he gave this to me before we separated to give to I found worthy to have his powers." 

"E-eat it!" Deku exclaimed 

"Yes, if you don't have powers you won't be able to get away." 

Gulping Deku takes the piece of hair and eats it, very gross but when he was done he could feel the power of one for all in him. 

Nighteye adjusts his glasses "Now then I'll train you with the best I know so you can get out of here." He walks over grabbing a few materials "Now show me what you can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the oasis thing is just for this story, the only thing I could come up with to get it with the great tree from the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do very good fight scenes to please don't kill me ;-;

For the next few hours Nighteye showed Deku and Todoroki of how to fight close combat without powers "That's it, That's it you two are doing good."

Though Deku was having a bit of trouble as he couldn't control his new quirk very well. "I can't sir, my quirk isn't doing well with my body." he takes a knee breathing. Todoroki frowns walking over to him rubbing his back 

Nighteye sighs adjusting his glasses "I know, but you'll need a lot of strength to reach the heroes." 

"The heroes of the World?" Deku questions looking back up at him 

"Yep." 

"But how will we know where to go sir?" Todoroki asks 

"Well, you'll have to get to the Sea.. where the Oasis is shrouded in ancient mists..." Nighteye starts to explain but Deku interrupts finishing what he was saying "Which keep it hidden from all but the strong of purpose and true of heart." 

Nighteye gives a small smile "yeah, exactly. I would go with you but I still have the hope of freeing my family." 

"Oh really?" A familiar voice says from behind them. Looking back they see Overhaul, Bakugou, and two workers. "Kacchan." 

"Go!" Nighteye shouts 

"Kacchan come with us!" Deku calls to his brother who gives a look of surprise but doesn't budge. "Get them!" Overhaul tells the workers who start going after the two boys who start to run and overhaul touches the ground making it harder for the kids to run away. 

Nighteye takes out the two workers easily all that was left was overhaul. Deku turns his head back "Kacchan!" he calls again thinking that this older brother might be scared to come. 

"Your little kids won't get away!" 

The ground full of sharp spikes below the two kids "Midoriya what do we do?" Todoroki asks, Deku turns around again seeing the fight between Nighteye and overhaul. Nighteye holding overhaul on the ground. 

"Midoriya we have to go!" 

"Wait. Kacchan! Come on! Now's our chance!" 

Nighteye looks up at Bakugou "What are waiting for kid! Now's your chance to go home!" Bakugou looks at overhaul then back at his brother "I.. I am Home!" he shouts using his explosion to get Nighteye off overhaul. 

Giving overhaul the chance to manipulate the ground again striking Nighteye in the chest "Would you wound your General, Nighteye!?" 

"Your not my general!" Nighteye takes one of candles throwing it onto the ground where some of the books were causing a fire to start. Overhaul jumps over it getting to the other side. 

"We need to go now Midoriya!" Todoroki shouts again Overhaul coming towards them but Nighteye jumps on his back to stop him to give the boys time to get away, the commotion causing two other workers coming to help. 

While Deku and Todoroki were continuing to run Deku's quirk still not much controllable "Come on! Midoriya you can do it!" Todoroki uses his ice to block the villains from coming close to them. 

"Follow the children! Follow the children!" Nighteye looks in the direction of Deku and Todoroki as overhaul yells to the other workers "GO! TELL THE HEROES!" using his quirk Nighteye sees the two boys making it to the oasis smiling before closing his eyes as Overhaul does the final blow on him. 

Nighteye was now dead, Overhaul looks in the direction of the kids and growls running after them with the two workers destroying the ice barrier "When I get you two I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again!" he yells. 

Still running as the villains were catching up to them Deku sees a way to escape "Todoroki there! I see and exit!" 

"Where?!" A worker shoots at his arm "Ow!" he yells holding his arm. "Follow me!" Deku says taking his friend's arm pulling him close, taking a deep breathe they both make it through the opening one of the worker's nearly grabbing them but it was too late the boys were gone. 

Overhaul stops "They will pay." he growls. 

~*~*~*~

Overhaul went back to Bakugou staring down at him with cold dead eyes "Nighteye's death was unfortunate, though I'm more surprised with you. You had the chance to leave with your brother but you didn't." 

Overhaul puts a hand on his shoulder "I know you'll make a great villain maybe more. Though what can you offer me?" 

"I have.. have two sisters." 

"Go on." 

"They're younger than me Uraraka a few months, but Eri's the youngest of us." 

Under his mask Overhaul smiles "Good, here the young ones are our future." 

Back with Deku and Todoroki they were still running Todoroki encouraging Deku to keep going "Come on Midoriya! You can do it faster!" 

Deku pants "Todoroki I can't this power is so much! I need to rest." he looks back not hearing or seeing the villains "Hey, I-I think we lost them?" 

"You think so?" Todoroki does a quick turn not seeing anyone either. Finally slowing down and stopping so they could both rest. 

"Todoroki your arm!" Deku points at his shoulder which was still bleeding "it's okay, Midoriya." his hand goes aflame as he puts it on his shoulder wincing from the pain. 

"N-No don't do that! It'll make it worse!" Deku panics 

"It's fine it'll stop the bleeding for now." his friend reassures 

Deku nods "okay, but we should at least try to find something to eat or drink." he spies some berry bushes and goes over to them "we could eat these, they're not poison me and kacchan ate these sometimes when we were in the forest near our home." he explains picking some and taking them back over to Todoroki "here this'll give us food and a bit of water-" 

"shh." 

"w-what is it-" 

"shh." Todoroki shushes again "we're being watched" he whispered 

Rustling of leaves were heard before a tongue came out attacking them the two jumped out of the way out of the bushes came a girl in a frog like posture landing in front of them "w-we don't want to fight." Deku puts his hands up to show peace 

"Ribbit. Who are you? Why are you here?" she asks 

"We're trying to find the heroes. We got kidnapped by villains and we really need somewhere to rest." he explains more. 

The girl stands up and walks over to them seeing their wounds "okay, I.. guess you could stay with me and my friends tonight." 

Deku smiles and bows "thank you so much." and the girl leads the way to her place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the squad

The frog girl leads them into her home as they get in there were a lot of other teenagers there around the same age as them. "Feel free to make yourself at home we're all a family here. My name is Asui Tsuyu but you can call me Tsu."  


Then a pink girl with yellow horns raises her hand in the air "Hi! I'm Ashido Mina!" she cheers and gestures her hand to the others "over there is Denki Kaminari, Iida Tenya, and Jirou Kyouka!"  


The orange haired boy waves his hand "Hey like she said I'm Kaminari."  


Iida raises his arms in a mechanical way "Greets as Ashido said I'm Iida Tenya! I welcome you to our home!" Jirou looks up from her music giving a slight wave a little shy "hi.. I'm Jirou."  


Deku smiles nervously and bows "H-Hi! I'm Izuku Midoriya, this is Shouto Todoroki. Thank you for allowing us to be here."  


"Ey no problem. We're always glad to help anyone in need." Denki responds. Just then a car screech was heard outside and running came up to the door "oh that must be Tokoyami and Hagakure with dinner." Tsu smiles  


The door flung open revealing a guy with a raven like head and an invisible girl only way to see was with the clothes she was wearing "Hey guys we're back!" the invisible girl shouts cheerfully  


"We also got another visitor."  


The make way for the person they brought back through seeing that it was Uraraka! "Ochako!" Deku cheers going up to his sister hugging her "Deku!" she cries hugging him back  


"Where have you've been mom and me have been worried sick." She looks around at the others in the room "Did you decide to runaway to these people!" she exclaims pointing at everyone in the room.  


"N-No, no Ochako it isn't like that. Me and Kacchan we're kidnapped along with other kids." he looks at Todoroki "Me and Todoroki escaped we just came here. His arm is hurt so we're staying here for tonight to get his arm healed."  


"Then we need to go find the heroes of the world. To help stop the villains." Todoroki speaks up causing the room to have a moment of silence.  


"NO Way!" Mina and Hagakure shouted "You're going to the heroes Oasis!" Mina continued  


"May I ask if you would allow us to come with you!" Iida yells  


"Yeah man, we barely do anything around here this adventure could be fun." Denki cheers  


With all the commotion Uraraka shakes her head "No. Deku you need to come home, mom and Eri are worried to death about you. Please we'll find a way to get Katsuki from the villains."  


Deku sighs removing her arms from his shoulders "I'm sorry Ochako but.. me and Todoroki both saw what the villains were doing and it was much bigger than you think we need to go to the heroes."  


"But-" Uraraka was about to protest again  


"He's right. We need to do this Ochako the police won't believe us if we go to them. It's up to us to save the kids they've enslaved." Todoroki speaks up again looking at Uraraka dead in the eye with his cold stare.  


Uraraka gulps sighing "Okay. Let's go find the Heroes!" she pumps her fist up in the air followed by everyone else "YEAH!"  


In the morning they packed as much food and water that they could and went off together in the forest toward the direction of the see that they will have to cross to get to the Oasis of the Heroes.  


~*~*~*~  


Overhaul was taking Bakugou and the other kids he found worthy with him to go see Shigaraki and a very important guest who would be seeing these young villains All for one. Now in front of a two mysterious figures one being Shigaraki but Bakugou couldn't tell who the other was.  


Overhaul glances at them to bow they all do as told. When Bakugou bowed it was revealed that they now had Eri with them who was hyperventilating the guard behind her nudges her to show respect she does the same and bows.  


Chisaki goes up to them both "greetings Shigaraki, and All for one. I've brought to you the kids that are worthy of being greet villains, the flecks that we have been collecting are almost complete. One in particular has shown the most potential." he motions to Bakugou  


Shigaraki looks down at the kids "hm. Is that so, what do you think All for one?"  


All for one looks straight at Bakugou and points at him "You there boy. Step forward." Bakugou gulps and steps closer to them "What is your name?"  


"Katsuki Bakugou..." he mumbles  


"Speak up!" All for one shouts  


Bakugou breathes in and lets out in a strong voice "Katsuki Bakugou! I'm Bakugou Katsuki!" he yells back.  


Smiling under the hand on his face Shigaraki continues "Well young Bakugou remember weakness is for the lower species for quirkless and useless quirks. Not for us, do you know why?"  


"Because we are Villains! Our power is stronger than any ones!"  


All for one chuckles along with Shigaraki "Yes exactly."  


~*~*~*~  


The group of friends made it quite far the scent of the air was now beginning to change to the smell of salt "Guys we're almost there. A little farther from here and we'll reach the sea." Deku informs his friends.  


"Oh! That's great and all Deku but think we could rest?" Uraraka says panting the rest of the group nodding in agreement. "Oh yeah. We should rest I'm sorry for making you guys walking so far." Deku bows for forgiveness  


"Don't worry Midoriya it's alright. We know that we have to get there soon though I think we should come up with a plan of how we are going to cross the sea." Iida pipes up.  


Deku puts his hand against his chin "I know the sea won't be easy to cross sometimes there's storms that will be able to sink any boats if not strong enough. Though we could use our powers to help us out getting there."  


"Like a combination of our powers combined?" Mina questions  


"That sounds like an awesome idea!"  


Uraraka looks at her brother with a frown "but Deku aren't you quirkless?" she whispered the last part. Deku rubbed the back of his neck "o-oh well.. I found out I had powers. When me and Todoroki escaped."  


Smiling Uraraka nods "Then it's all in agreement that we use our powers to get to the Oasis!" Iida shouts excited raising his hand in the air everyone else soon joining cheering "YEAH!!"  


As the sun began to go down while they rested inside a cave nearby with a small fire started by Todoroki. Deku looked out seeing the sea a distance away "I know we'll make it. No matter what it takes!" he says to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning came quickly and the group of friends set off again to the sea. The sea was now in full view as the river was starting to get bigger indicating that they were reaching the mouth of where the river and ocean meet.

Though Deku couldn’t help with the feeling that there was someone watching them “hey, does anyone feel like we’re being watched.” 

Todoroki nods “yeah I feel it too.” having the rest of the group stop listening to their surrounding environment. Rustling was heard as a gooey ball like substance hitting a tree right next to Deku’s head “Run!” Uraraka shouts it was an ambush. 

The kids ran using some of their powers to stop the balls from hitting them but they kept coming. “Guy’s we’re almost to the mouth of the river! If we lead our attacker out of the woods then we could get them all vs one!” Iida yells over everyone to hear. 

“Good plan Iida! Everyone gets ready to use your powers we don’t know what or who we’ll be dealing with!” Deku shouts looking back at his friends. “Right!” Everyone replies. 

Getting out of the woods and on the beach of the mouth where the river and sea meet, everyone gets their powers ready to get whoever is attacking them. “W-wait don’t hurt me! Don’t hurt me!” they heard the voice and out came a short purpled haired boy the same as the balls that were thrown at them. 

“You’re the one who was attacking us!” Denki yelled angry at him 

“I wasn’t trying to hurt you! I was trying to lead you!” the graped haired guys continue to yell coming up to them. 

“Lead us? To where?” Mina asks 

“I’ll answer that question.” they turn around seeing a small little old lady “I’m very sorry for Mineta’s behavior.” She uses her staff and hits Mineta on the head making him yell in pain. 

“I knew you children would be coming here-” 

“Wait who are you?” Uraraka interrupts the woman “Guided by recovery girl..” Deku mutters and he gasps “you’re recovery girl?” 

“Yes, I am recovery girl.” She replies going over to a boat while Deku continues “Mom says that you’ll help us find the other heroes.” 

“Indeed. And I will young one, you must sail using this boat but it can only be using your powers. You came far each protecting the other and go to the heroes!'' She points her staff out to the sea. Looking back seeing the kids a bit hesitant “I assumed you all would be hesitant at first.” 

Recovery girl walks back over to the group “each of you all have wonderful powers to be used for good. Don’t doubt yourselves.” she stops at Todoroki “oh my dear your arm. Let me heal it for you.” 

Todoroki nods “okay.” he bends down removing the bandages letting her kiss where the wound was now fully healed. Standing back up Todoroki moves his arm a bit it was now completely healed clearing her throat Recovery girl continues “Now then, I warn you young ones this journey across the sea will be difficult but you’ve come this far, I’m sure you’ll make it to the Oasis. Stay between the big dipper and north star never stray from the path.” 

Deku turns to the others “well you guys ready?” 

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Mina pumped her fist in the air 

“Yes! As always.” 

“Totally bro!” 

Together they push the boat into the water and some used their powers on the boat to make it move. While back on land Recovery girl and Mineta waved goodbye though Mineta crying as he didn’t want the girls to leave. 

~*~*~*~

Now farther out across the sea a storm came. A mix of rain and snow and thunder and lightning crashing around them, the boat being thrown around like a ragdoll between the waves “Midoriya! We can’t go on much longer if we do the boat will crash!” Iida shouts to Deku who was at the front of the boat 

“The Oasis must be on the other side! We have to make it!” 

“Iida’s right Midoriya! This boat is no match for this storm if we keep going!” Todoroki called over a clash of thunder “I know we’ll make it guys! I can feel it in my-” Deku was unable to finish as a giant wave crashed into them knocking the boat over and everyone into the water. 

Deku holds his breath before swimming to the surface of the water gasping for air “Guys! Guys! Where are you!” he swims around not hearing anyone just then being picked up by a pair of hands he looks up seeing one of the heroes “Don’t worry you’re safe.” she smiles 

“W-what about my friends?” Deku asks nervously 

“Don’t worry they’re safe to.” 

Soon she carries him to the Oasis, Deku looked around seeing his other friends in the arms of heroes three on top of dragon hero Ryuko Tasuma! Once either landing or walking up upon the Oasis many people came around them cheering for a job well done returning safely and others bringing towels or change of clothes for his friends to wear.  
While Deku continued to look around the Oasis was even more majestic than he thought. “Midoriya!” he heard the call of his name by the voice he knew well smiling he runs over hugging Todoroki “Todoroki! I’m so glad you and everyone else is okay.”

“Excuse me. We’d like to have a talk with you two.” They turn around seeing a white mouse looking animal up at them was the king of the Oasis Nezu. 

~*~*Later~*~

A crowd of people were gathered around where the heroes had important meetings. Two guards in the front blocking people from entering and a little child going through the crowd jumping up and down “Let me see! Let me see!” trying to look over the guards. 

Inside Deku and Todoroki stood next to each other holding each other’s hands to stay calm and not panic. As both were quite scared to be in front of the heroes that they heard legends of. 

“I’m concerned about this fleck material that the children speak of. Could be a weapon. Or a shield or armor.” The whale hero Gang Orca spoke in a deep rough voice. “Having examined them, your majesty… they do show signs of the trails they described.” Mt lady says looking at the Nezu. 

“It beggars belief to think that these brave children would come here by themselves…” Another hero spoke. While Talking Deku looked over at a very skinny man with blonde hair his eyes black with blue irises minding his own business just sitting back listening to the other heroes talk, along with a man in a sleeping bag with long black hair asleep. He never seen these heroes before. “To spin a fairytale..” 

Turning back Deku heard two heroes chuckling so did everyone else in the room. “Do you feel otherwise Twice? Toga?” 

“Oh, Good god!” Twice shouted 

“Nezu, your majesty if I’m understanding this correctly… All for one is not a myth and with shigaraki are building an army of slave moon-blinked children.. And is planning to conquer the world with magical stone things.” Toga says 

“With no disrespect and to our little friends, who’ve been through so much..” Twice says in a different voice. 

“That this story doesn’t sound believable.” Toga finishes 

This causing the man Deku saw over to laugh “I’m sorry does that sound funny to you?” Twice points at the man. “No, what I find funny is you besmirching these young heroes.” he gestures his hand back over to Deku and Todorki. 

“Well maybe you’d like to have us go back to battle! While you and your sleepy friend there are in your section writing stories about it. While the rest of us get our faces scared from battle to!” 

That causes the blonde haired man to get up from his seat and go over to the two of them “I would never counsel blindly rushing into battle, neither would my friend… but from what young Midoriya and Todoroki described a violation of peace, so blatant, so powerful.. Of course we’d fight!” 

This makes Toga smirk crossing her arms as the man continues “If you think we’re cowards or simply urge on others on, I’ll fight you right now!” 

“Order please.” Nezu spoke 

“Nezu you can judge the winner.” 

“Mildly, everyone we’re trying to seek the truth.” 

“The truth!” Deku exclaims “I’ve told you the truth. The villains exist, they’ve kidnapped me and other kids from our homes. They want to enslave us all and rule our world without pity. Yes, the only proof I have are my words…” he squeezed Todoroki’s hand tightly still nervous and frightened of what he was doing. 

“But words were the only proof I ever had that you were real… and I still believed.” 

This causes the blonde man to smile and turning back to the other heroes “And you? Would argue with that?” 

Nezu sighs “I will not argue with it.” 

Twice and Toga both speak up again “Your majesty our search and rescue Chaw.. is scheduled to leave next month..” 

“No.” 

“Perhaps we could..” 

“You two shall leave immediately take your best heroes with you.” With that being said Nezu ending the meeting hitting the gavel. 

From afar Deku and Todoroki were watching as Twice, Toga and two other heroes left the Oasis. “Midoriya, we did.” Todoroki smiles looking at his friend 

“Yeah, we did. I just hope they find the children-” he stops looking down that they were still holding hands causing a big blush to cover his face and letting go “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hold your hand.” 

Todoroki gives a light chuckle “Don’t worry. It’s fine.” Deku looks back up at him now with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The blonde haired man comes up from behind them looking out as the team of heroes were leaving "oh, to be a young hero with a taste for adventure.. Arriving at the oasis for the first time. Well done to hold your own in there. Some more nice strong hearts, the oasis always needs them."

He looks down at them before walking off. "H-He's kind of a strange guy.." Deku says as they watch him leave Todoroki nods "he might be missing a few brain cells." "And a good bath, him and Aizawa both need one." a voice again behind them says looking back they see a woman with burgundy-red hair, wearing a red dress with cat ears on her head a cat tail "You might want to stay out of his Chaw if you ask me." 

"Chaw?" Deku asks having a sigh come from the woman "I'll tell you on the way to dinner you're already late." she takes her hands on their backs and pushes them inside one of the towers. 

Once again inside the two had to watch their steps as there were people everywhere doing different things. The woman then starts to explain everything to them "Nezu instructed me to give you a rundown on the way we do things here. During your basic training." 

"W-W-wait basic training?" Deku asks again 

"You don't just become a hero overnight it takes years and years." 

Todoroki and Deku were trying to catch up to her but a few other people stepped in front of them "Hello." one said 

"H-hi." 

"Hello." the two answered 

"Only our absolute best.. are chosen to be." 

"Wait who are you?" Todoroki finally asks having her turn around "Are you going to keep interrupting me?" a bit of annoyance in her voice. Todoroki scoffs rolling his eyes of how rude it was of answer. 

Looking down at Deku the green haired boy looked like he was infatuated by her. Making the temperature around them start to get a little cold though she seemed unfazed by it and continued. 

"Now, if however unlikey, you do have talent.. you'll be tapped or selected for a specialized chaw, or squadron." she starts to walk off again. The boys trying to follow but still more people would get in front of them still trying to keep up with this woman. 

"There's navigation, healing, search and rescue.. engineering, weather interpretation, colliering. I excepted to be placed in the navigation chaw myself." Deku finally catches up to her as she turns to him "My name's Shino Sosaki by the way." 

He blushes and utters out "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya." resulting more cold to be around them "Hey, does it feel cold to you?" 

"No. I believe your friends are in there." she gestures her arm out pointing to their group of friends sitting with each other eating. Deku smiled waving to his friends "Hey everyone!" he waves 

"Hey Midoriya! We made a new friend this is Kirishima." Mina pats the spiky red head on the back as he waves to them "hey! Nice to meet you! I'm so stoked to have you guys at the oasis!" 

Uraraka smiles "We're happy to be here." 

"Y-Yeah, it's amazing!" 

Todoroki gives a slight nod agreeing "it's very beautiful." 

Jirou raises her hand "umm.. would anyone like to hear some music?" 

"Yeah go for it Jirou!" Hagakure cheers having the music girl blush but she takes out her guitar and starts to play while everyone listened even a few residents of the Oasis looked up from their dinner hearing the beautiful music from this girl. 

~*~*~*~

Nezu stood in front of them with a pointing stick with pictures of different chaws behind him "Here at the oasis we have training called chaws." he points to one of the pictures "you'll study tracking.. navigating, combat. Or maybe you're more of an engineer." 

_Shipwreck in a sea of faces_ _There's a dreamy world up there_ _Dear friends in higher places_ _Carry me away from here_

The group was observing one of the engineer heroes in training Mei Hatsume as she was working on a new invention of hers. Deku turns around looking at all the inventions that were made along with hero costumes concepts hanging on the walls. 

_Travel light, let the sun eclipse you_ _'Cause your flight is about to leave_ _And there's more to this brave adventure_ _Than you'd ever believe_

Next was testing out their quriks to get proper control of them. Todoroki was in a hot tube with very high temperature as he used both his ice and fire quirk one after another. His face full of sweat from the heat of the water and the training he was going through. 

From afar Deku's heart skipped a beat observing his friend with a big blush on his face. " _O-oh my.. he's so attractive!_ " he thinks to himself as well with other girls blushing at the sight of the boy. 

_Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_ _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_

One of the teachers turned off the lights and pulling a lever for the stars to show on the ceiling. Everyone in awe especially Uraraka as the stars reflected in her eyes. 

_Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_ _'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_ _So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_

Deku now had his quirk at 10% and started some combat training with Sosaki. Using their arms for blocking different attacks and Deku using his fingers to use a small attack against her. She smiled proud of him. 

_And take to the sky (you take to the sky)_

At night everyone in the Oasis let lanterns into the air. Todoroki and Deku sitting next to each other while doing so and watched as the lanterns floated away the two lanterns being next to each other the whole time. 

With his friends taking a break from training Deku stopped seeing the black haired man with a firepit he looks at Deku "Fire boy, it's the life blood of the Oasis. And their nothing more dangerous!" 

_Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_ _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_ _Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_ _'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_ _So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_ _And take to the sky_

"Kids!" Midnight called "who's up next!" 

"Me! I'll go!" Denki yelled raising his hand. Midnight smirks and shows his opponent who was smaller than him having the orange haired boy laugh "you must be joking!" 

As the fight started the small opponent beat Denki, getting frustrated he yelled "Hey! I wasn't ready!" the little opponent getting scared and ran off with Denki chasing after them. 

_(You take to the sky)_

Later with Hawks he was having them jump rooftop to rooftop as he flew by them "Feel the air! Follow me!" as he lead them jumping from a high building to a smaller one. Each helping each other if frightened to do so. 

_(You take to the sky)_

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile back with Bakugou and Eri. Bakugou stood with his sister as All for one gave a speech to the villains around the hideout. 

"My soldiers, my sons and daughters. I'm sure you heard of me in late night whispers but I assure you I am not a myth. I am real and I stand before you with one simple truth, the strong shall rule the weak!" 

The villains all clap in response Shigaraki then starts to speak "long ago we were attacked by All might and Eraserhead, now he wears the mask to hide his scars and I wear my hands as trophies of those I killed with my quirk. Now it's time to take back what is ours!" 

"WE ARE VILLAINS! WE ARE STRONG! AND I AM ALL FOR ONE!" 

"All for one!" 

"All for one!" 

"All for one!" 

The villains cheer. Bakugou does the same "k-kacchan, kacchan." Eri whimpers snapping Bakugou out of it as he looked down at his sister "I-I miss mama and Ochako.. I'm scared..." 

"Hey, don't be Eri. Your with me now they really appreciate us here." 

"Kacchan, please can we go find Deku-" 

"Hey! Hey! Don't talk about Deku! Deku's weak we're villains now." he says looking over at Overhaul as he walks over to the both of them. 

Eri continues to tremble "Kacchan.. I promise I won't tell anyone what you're doing... I just want to go home." 

Bakugou sighs "Alright Eri." Overhaul now right next to him 

"So, we can go when?" 

"Tomorrow, but tonight just sleep." Bakugou puts a finger on her chin to lift her face up to the moon. Eri starts hyperventilating as the light of the full moon was now in her view.


	8. Chapter 8

Deku was reading the story with the great battle of All might and Tomura. The black haired man he now knew as Aizawa came in "Doing some reading problem child?" he asks Deku flinches a bit not liking that nickname he gave him.

"Yeah, the battle with All might and Tomura. It's my family's favorite story." 

Aizawa nods "hm. Well your family has good taste. You enjoying it?" 

"Um.. It's not really now my mom told us." 

"No? And how'd she tell you?" 

Deku looks back down at the book "Well, mom always made it sound so.. heroic. Like a great victory. But these Chronicles just make it sound-" 

"Like Hell?" Aizawa finishes closing the book in the boy's hand taking it back over to a shelf. Deku says nothing but gives a slight nod finishing with "yes sir." 

Aizawa walks back over to him putting a hand on his shoulder "Come on, problem child. It's almost close to midnight. You've got a big day tomorrow, I'm doing to teach you how to really control your power." 

~*~*The Next day~*~

A thunderstorm was going on as him and Toshinori were having them train in the storm "Feel it in your hearts! Young heroes!" the blonde yells against the thunder clashing. 

While the heroes in training were panting trying to keep up "You know if you told me I would be training in a thunderstorm when I got to the Oasis I wouldn't believe you. This is crazy!" Denki shouts 

"You get use to it!" Kirishima shouts over the rain. 

"Now this! Is real training! It's the way you children learn!" Aizawa calls to them 

"The air currents warm in different ways, for heroes this is much worse than what you'll face coming to weather! Feel it in your heart and mind of what you have to do!" Toshinori shouts again. 

Deku was panting as he continued to run in the rain "Ha! Ha! You see that young Midoriya! Now's your chance to use your power at 20%." Toshinori says as he was right next to Deku, the rain was forming a perfect chance to use his shoot style. 

Breathing out and opening his eyes as the rain fell past his eye and falling onto his body Deku focused raising his power to 20%. Toshinori watched in awe at his student "he feels it. He feels. Hold it just a little long and shoot." 

Putting his fingers together for a perfect shoot his eyes now closed again. Opening them at the last moment he starts to panic accidently going to 100% shooting just above his friends "Deku!" 

"Midoriya!" 

Uraraka and Todoroki yell as the boy's bones were now broken but the power in him was still going the surge of pwer running through him. Aizawa groaned looking at his problem child he uses his quirk to stop the power in him. 

"Toshinori, that was to dangerous for him to do! Everyone continue! Problem Child meet me in my office!" he yells as the rain continued to pour down and thunder clashing again. 

Deku pants picking up his broken hand with his good one as it was all bruised and bleeding. He gulps 'I'm so in trouble..' he shakes thinking to himself. 

~*~*Meanwhile~*~

Toga and twice with their team were watching from afar as the villains were moon blinking more children. "Toga, Twice the boy was right. Those children we need to rescue them." he was about to get up but Twice stopped him 

"Caution. We don't want to rush in blindly. We don't know what we're up against." 

A few of the workers for the villains pass by "See those workers. Follow them." Toga points in the direction the workers were going "I think we'll be able to find out their next plan." she smiles. 

Everyone nods agreeing and followed the workers as the workers walked into a room peeking from the corner there were guards near the room "Leave the two guards on the outside for me and Twice. There's probably more in the room so be careful." she winks 

She grabs twice by the back of his neck "Come on Twice." leaving the two heroes there. They take out the guards allowing the chance for the heroes to get into the room. 

Seeing nothing was there. "What?" one asks they turn around seeing Toga and Twice at the door "Sorry for it to be this way but you're getting into our plan." she giggles 

"Later chumps!" they slam the door and the flecks were activated and the heroes yell in pain. 

~*~*Back at the Oasis~*~

Deku was sitting across from Aziawa now in warm clothes. "I-I don't know what happened sir.." Aziawa didn't seem that he was listening before going over to a book like journal writing down what has happened. Deku just decided to keep going 

"We came a great way here, and it was nothing like that-" 

"You've got no reason to worry problem child. I knew you weren't ready for something like that but I made you all do it anyway, your power especially needs a lot harder work from me and All might. But your doing well so far." he finishes what he was writing and puts a mark on the page. 

"Wait you know All might?" Deku comes over to him looking at the mark on the book "that's the same mark.." 

"S-So you were in the battle?" he asks 

Aizawa rolled his eyes "Yes, I was. You could say I was second in command with Toshinori." 

Deku gasps finally realizing "You and Toshinori are All might and Eraserhead." Aizawa ignores him taking the journal to a shelf "Yeah. Everyone at the Oasis knows who we are." 

"Toshinori's days of being All might are over and I rather write the information of my students I train to become heroes." 

"Over? But What about protecting people with a smile? Why'd he retire?" 

"What difference does it make problem child? We're still heroes at heart, when the time comes we'll decide to go into battle again for now it's training you and your friends." 

"w-well I-" 

"Well this is what it looks like when you've been in war. It's not gorgeous, heroic or beautiful it's what doing what's right!" 

In the distance both of them hear the gong "something's wrong.." 

Twice and Toga were coming up with two children in their arms "FOUND CHILDREN! FOUND CHILDREN!" a guard yells banging the gong again. They get to the land setting the lifeless children down and more people come around him. "Get some help please! These kids need help!" 

Uraraka and Deku both come up to see what's going on he stops looking at Sosaki while Uraraka goes up front "Hey what's going?" 

"Twice and Toga rescued two children, looks like they got injured." 

Deku glances at the two as they walk by "I think they ran into some of your villains." 

"Deku! Deku! Come quick it's Eri!" Uraraka calls terror in her voice "Eri?!" 

Deku runs through the crowd "Let me through! Let me through!" coming up to the little girl on the stretcher looking over her seeing that her eyes were no longer the beautiful crimson red color but now glazed blue. Covering his mouth Deku thought he could cry there and then but swallows his emotions. 

Looking up at Midnight he asks "Can you help her?" 

"We'll do what we can Midoriya." 

The medical station team picked the little girl and boy up taking them to the clinic, he reaches out to his little sister "Eri! Eri!" 

"The battle was tremendous me and twice were lucky to get out alive. Though for the others it seemed like they couldn't make it.." 

"Can you estimate the number of enslaved children?" 

"There may be a lot more." Twice brings up 

"And you believe this is part of a larger plan?" Nezu asks 

"Yes, your majesty. This is no time to waste." 

Nezu nods "Maijima, get the weapons ready." 

While the heroes all got their costumes on Deku was with Aizawa and Toshinori "Eraserhead! All might!" 

"Ah, what is it young Midoriya?" 

"Look I have to go!" 

"No way problem child. Unless you want to be one of the dead bodies thrown around." he throws a pair of gloves over to him "Hatsume mei Made you those for training. Or you can put them on now and die with them." 

"Come on Aizawa-" 

"No, All might! This kid may have your power but that doesn't mean he'll be good in a battle. Now let's go!" he leaves the office with the two of them. 

All might sighs "He's right young Midoriya, it'd be best if you stayed here with your sister and look after your younger sister." he pats Deku on the shoulder before leaving. 

~*~*In the clinic~*~

Deku comes up to Eri laying in a bed with Uraraka right next to her holding her lifeless hand. Sniffing Deku places his forehead on top of hers "oh, Eri.. I wish it was me lying there instead of you. I really do." 

Uraraka cover her mouth trying not to cry "Oh, Deku." 

"I just wish you could see this place for yourself Eri. You know mom's stories they're all true. You know the heroes and the Oasis it's all true! Even All might he's real Eri he's real.." 

Slowly the blue in Eri's eyes started to fade away and red returning "Deku you promised..." Deku gasps hearing his little sister "Eri." he turns around seeing her smiling"you promised I could be All might on the next go.." 

Quickly Deku goes back over to her hugging her Uraraka joins to "Oh Eri!" 

"D-Deku, Ochako.. we're.. we're not at home are we?" she asks 

Whipping away his tears Deku explains to her "We're at the heroes Oasis Eri. Look this is the Oasis." 

"No. It can't be Kacchan he's still-" 

"No, Kacchan was wrong. Mom was right, she was right all along Eri." 

"No.. I mean Kacchan was there with me.." she grips the blanket on her tightly "He did this to me Deku. He's one of them." 

"He what?" Deku asks before shaking his head while Uraraka gasps "N-No Eri you must be confused. Thank god Toga and Twice rescued you." 

"I wasn't rescued Kacchan gave me to the people who brought me here.." 

"No, Eri no. That would be impossible it would mean Toga and Twice are traitors." Finally putting it together "No, it's a trap! Uraraka can you stay with Eri?" Uraraka shakes her head no "Deku if you're going I'm going to! I'll ask one of the pussy cats to watch her." 

"Okay, but hurry we need to get there fast." Deku calls before leaving


	9. Final Battle pt. 1

"Well follow the big dipper and north star! It's how they would have gone!" Uraraka exclaims to everyone. While they used their powers to hurry to where the heroes went Deku looked down at his hand now with the gloves on them clenching them together ready for battle.

Once getting there the sky was blood red as the young group of heroes were looking around at everything for clues "I see something, there." Jirou points at fallen villains that worked there. 

"We must be getting close everyone! Be prepared!" Iida informs 

Looking up Deku sees smoke in the distance "We should check out that smoke." 

Getting closer to the destination Todoroki nudges Deku "Midoriya look." everyone glances up seeing a blue glow coming from behind the large mound. Peeking over they saw the heroes on the ground in pain from the power of the metal flecks. 

From the distance watching Tomura and All for one smiled Tomura looked down at the three villains "Oh, Chisaki is it different when you see the consequences of your plan with Twice and Toga of their betrayal?" 

Overhaul scoffs "Just remember our deal." 

Tomura looks over at All for one "Now, sir?" 

"It would be cruel to let them wait. Finish them." 

Tomura glances at the other villains that they had motioning them to go to attack. 

Back with the young heroes they still watched in horror of what was happening "Well, we can't just leave them down in pain!" Momo comments 

"Hold on you guys don't understand while we were at St. Aggie's, we saw what those things do to heroes it has them powerless." 

While Todoroki was explaining to the group Deku looks up at a bucket of oil, then at the ropes which were connected to the containers opening the flecks and then at the fire in the forest. "Right Midoriya? Midoriya?" Todoroki questions 

"Um.. guys we got villains in bound!" Denki says 

"Don't worry we can take them out we've trained!" Kirishima says showing his hardening quirk "Well, what about a thousand?" Tsu asks 

"Well we won't find out just sitting here we need to go!" 

"Wait. Just wait." Todoroki exclaims as everyone looks at Deku "Midoriya what is it?" Iida asks 

"The flames, Guys I think I see away to free the heroes." 

"No Deku! You can't go into fire!" Uraraka frowns worried for her brother 

"Ochako listen I have to trust my heart and power. Think you guys can hold off the villains coming to the heroes." 

"We'll do as much that we can Midoroiya." Mina smiles 

"Come on! Let's go then kick some villain ass!" Kirishima shouts excited as they leave Deku to go fight. Deku goes over the bucket of oil taking it in his hand and running toward the fire. 

While the students fought the villains stopping them from getting to the heroes. Tomura grew angry "No, No! You said you'd bring all the heroes!" 

"But their not heroes!" Twice yells pointing at them. Bakugou growls "Deku." 

"They have no chance against the flecks, still I don't think we can trust your plans anymore Chisaki." 

"No! No! You promised me! You promised me I'd be the king of the Oasis!" he yelled before Tomura put a hand on top of him he yells in pain as he crumbles to pieces "You should know Chisaki! There can only be room for one king!" 

Deku runs into the fire remembering what All might said to him " _Use your heart and mind young Midoriya. Focus your power._ " tightly holding onto the bucket Deku closing his eyes feeling the power flow through him as he went through the fire putting the bucket into the fire so it could catch a blaze. 

The fire surrounds him though he comes out without any burn marks going to the top of the mound Deku takes a breathe before plunging down into the fleck barrier he could feel his power gone but it didn't stop him seeing the ropes Deku grunts throwing the bucket toward it the ropes setting flame panting Deku lands next to Aizawa and All might 

"Oh. Problem child what are we going to do with you." 

"Good job young Midoriya that was the strength of a true hero." 

As the containers of the flecks began to close around them freeing the heroes from it's grasp. Aizawa puts a hand on top of Deku's shoulder "Come on Midoriya. We aren't finished yet boy." 

His friends came down getting some of the villains who got into the barrier out. All for one growled and pointed at them "VILLAINS CRUSH THEM! BEFORE THEY CAN RECOVER!" this time all the villains went down after them including Tomura, Twice and Toga. 

The heroes all got up ready to fight "Heroes we must hold our oath to battle!" All might shouts leading everyone into battle Deku was about to go but Aizawa stopped him "I need you to stay with your friends and protect these children." before going off. 

While the heroes and Villains fought looking into the battle Deku saw his brother "Kacchan!" he yelled before going in "Deku no!" Uraraka shouts but it was too late her brother was already out there. 

Deku did as much that he could avoiding the fights the heroes and villains were in until he heard an explosion looking up seeing his brother "Kaccha-" he couldn't finish as he used an explosion to blow him back into the fire forest hitting a tree. 

Sitting up Deku held his arm a little hurt. 

"Hello, Deku!" he heard for he got punched on the side of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I wish I could write fight scenes properly but I can't so I couldn't add them


	10. The end

Deku pants trying to catch his breath from the punch. While Bakugou's voice could be heard around him "Your precious heroes are finished Deku." when another punch comes at him this time with an explosion knocking Deku down across the forest fire "The villains with triumph and the strongest quirk will be the rulers of the world."

Deku looked around focusing on where his brother's voice "It's going to be glorious!" From behind! 'Rise to 20% and shoot!' he strategies in his head aiming at his brother knocking him off of the attack falling on the ground. 

"Glorious?!" he comes down across from his brother 

"No, the villains are monsters. You saw what they were doing they were moon blinking other people and turning them into slaves." 

Bakugou gets up "You're just weak Deku! Still living in your dreams!" he tries to attack again but Deku doges flipping him over. "I don't understand. How could you join the villains after what they did to us!" Deku yells now angry 

"What they did to us! They believe in me like no one else ever has! Tomura and All for one says the strong will triumph.. the broken will be put out of their misery.. and honor, honor is just another word for weakness!" 

"I understand you don't like me Kacchan, but what about Eri, Ochako, mom?" 

"They are beanethe me now Deku and so are you for getting in my way!" 

"No, Kacchan I know you don't really think that." 

Bakugou growls as the flames reflected in his eyes "Then you don't know me at all!" he jumps up causing another explosion having both of them go flying at the edge of a cliff with more fire at the bottom of it. 

Deku grabbed onto a big root of a tree and the other hand holding on to Bakugou. "Deku! My arm's broken please help me up!" The root started to crack making bakugou grunt "Deku please.. I'm your brother." 

Holding onto the root tightly Deku tries his hardest using his power to pull Bakugou up his hand still holding onto his. Bakugou looks up still seeing how much his brother was trying to help him up even after he tried to kill him, taking his chance he pulled on Deku to bring him down raising his other hand for another explosion to kill him. 

But misses hitting the side of the cliff causing it to crumble causing him to fall "KACCHAN NO!" Deku yells as his brother fell into the fire below them. Deku pants watching as the fire in gulped his brother. 

Then inmist the crackling of the fire he head grunting looking up seeing All might and Aizawa fighting Tomura and All for one "Tomura, All for one." he growls breaking off a large branch with fire at the end of it, rising his power to 20% again running off to where the battle was taking place. 

* * *

Both All might and Eraserhead were pinned to the ground by the two villains "Be done with, it then." Aizawa says Tourma gets his fingers ready to destory the eraser hero and All for one ready to take All might's power. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" A scream came as Deku came running in with the branch seperating All for one from All might. Though All for one was stronger than him and slammed him against the wall using the branch to hold Deku in place. 

"I'm not letting you two hurt anymore souls." 

All for one chuckles "Oh you're not letting us." he leans closer as Deku grunts trying to not have the branch press into his body "Oh, such a pity to waste such a strong young and confident boy." 

Aizawa groans with Tourma still on top of him "No, Midoriya.." All might looks at his friend "don't worry Eraserhead I got this!" 

"Hold up All might! I wouldn't move if I were you. Unless you want your friend here to to turn to dust." He shows his four fingers one finger shaking above the rest. 

"So, you know these sad old men?" 

"There my teachers my heroes." Deku winces 

"Well your heroes can teach you one last lesson of villain strength by letting you watch them die!" 

That snapped a nerve in Deku as he screams knocking All for one off of him. Deku still holding the branch in front of him All for one smirks under his mask "Do you plan on stabbing me with that?" 

"No just to keep you at a distance I know what your quirk can do. Taking the powers of other heroes." 

All for one chuckles again "Well you don't know that distance doesn't matter to me!" his fingers turned black and red and stretched out at the young boy though Deku uses the branch to block them causing the hit from them to knock the branch out of his hand. 

They both go after it Deku using his shoot style to hit All for one but it didn't work though gave him a bit of time to pick up the branch flames still at the end of it. All for one was coming in fast but his power wasn't working. 

Glancing over Eraserhead was using his quirk somehow getting Tomura off him. Deku didn't know what to do put the branch in front of him as All for one came for him getting closer. 

Then silence was heard as the two heroes and villain looked at the scene Deku grunts as All for one laughs before bending backward dead from the branch fire stab. Tomura gasps before getting up yelling "Villains fall back to me!" before leaving with the other villians in toe. 

Deku breathes in shock of what happened looking over at the body that laid before him the mask All for one had on him seperated from his face. All might and Aizawa along with his friends come up to him All might puts a hand on his shoulder 

"Young Midoriya, you did what was right. And you did it well." 

Aizawa gives a slight smile "Seems I should write a new chapter now." 

_As it was in the old ages as it was in the new the heroes upheld the oath that night._

The sun was rising as the heroes were passing recovery girl and mineta who were both waving to them "I knew you younglings could do it!" she calls up to them "oh man, so man hotties! Why couldn't I do with them!" Mineta whines causing another hit on the head from recovery girl 

_They made strong the weak and mended the broken and when the sun rose that morning everyone could see that they have vanquished the evil._

Eri came up hugging her brother and sister "Deku, Ochako!" Having the two older siblings laugh "Oh, Eri." Deku smiled. 

Inko wipes away some tears as she comes up to her children "I'm so proud of you." Deku hugs his mother "Mom, your stories.. their real." Inko puts a hand on his cheek "You made them real Izuku. But.. Where's Kacchan?" 

"I'm sorry mom. He.. he didn't make it.." 

Inko cries hugging all her children "It's alright! As long that I have the rest of you with me." 

_With the peace restored it was the time for celebration and recognition for the small group of teens that came through a storm now standing in front of the king as young official heroes._

Nezu bowed to the young heroes giving them offical hero armor to wear. As everyone cheered around them congratulating the young heroes. While Deku turned around smiling finally becoming what he wanted to be as a young child. 

_Ready finally with all their hearts to take that ancient oath to mend those who are broken, save people with a smile and vanquish the evil._

Amidst the ashes from the battle a figure was walking up to All for one's mask. 

_For as far as we know Toumra escaped and Kacchan.. Kacchan was never found._

The figure now showing that it was Bakugou with his eyes glowing red as he picked up the mask. 

"Should I stop?" Deku asks in front of the children that they saved from the villains "What please don't stop." A little boy begged 

"I don't want to give anyone nightmares." Deku backed up his hands out in front of him to show peace. 

"Aw come on, there must be more! There must be!" 

All might chuckles as he walks in with Aizawa "Listen to them Young Midoriya. They want more stories." 

"Come on then, let's not disappoint them." Aizawa comment. 

Smelling the air there was a storm coming "There's a great storm coming and if we're lucky you guys can get to full power!" All might smiles before dashing off having the students laugh but Aizawa groaning "Come on!" 

With that the group followed the two heroes Deku and Todoroki holding hands with each other now officially together. While everyone runs off into the unknown with the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally did it! Came to the end of the story I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much that I did writing this was very fun to do!


End file.
